An entire industry has grown around the manufacture of furniture from sections and pieces of P.V.C. pipe and fittings. Overall such furniture looks good to the eye but the pipe to pipe joints detract from it's beauty. Heretofore, P.V.C. furniture has been fabricated using both standard and special design slip fittings that have the look of ordinary plumbing.
P.V.C. fittings are being made that are applied to the outer wall of a receiving pipe; such fittings are know to the trade as `saddle` type. Heretofore, the methods used to fasten said fittings to a pipe componant have been found lacking in many ways. One method is the application of any ordinary nut and bolt; bolt is inserted thru center of said fitting and into a drilled hole of receiving pipe componant. The `saddle` end fits snug against pipe wall and is drawn tight after a nut is applied from inside of said pipe. The nut must be held manually to prevent turning while bolt is being tightened. It is evident that this method is possible only at open ends of a receiving pipe where the nut can be held. Fastening of said fitting away from an open end requires an access hole be drilled thru other side of receiving pipe so that the nut can be applied and tightened. A plastic plug is then inserted into the said access hole for cosmetic appearance. An other method uses a "U" clip pushed under a bolt head to hold said fitting in place. Manual application from inside of receiving pipe is again required, thus limiting the use to pipe ends. Other means used require the fastening bolt be inserted completely thru the receiving pipe and the fitting being attached. This method leaves the bolt head exposed and unsightly.